


Becoming a Skeleton

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angry Sans, Bad Times Ahead, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Broken Bones, Bullying, Couch Cuddles, Easily embarrassed human, Ecto-belly, Family Fluff, Fluff, Freed Monsters, Gen, Hospitals, Human cannot speak, Human is adorable, Human is mute, Hurt/Comfort, Important Discussions, Mentions of Nightmares, Movie Night, Multi, Multiple Pov, No Evil Chara, No Genocide Route, No Ghost Chara, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Requests: OPEN, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sign Language, Skelefamily, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Upset Papyrus, Young sibling Human, add more tags as I go, cute family stuff, ecto-stomach, fun times, human is not frisk, mentions of physical violence, shy human, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: Sans and Papyrus decided they wanted a new sibling to be added to their family, what could go wrong?





	1. Author's Note

Hello there!

I was surprised to see that there weren't a lot of stories where the reader was adopted by Sans and Papyrus so I decided to add my own idea into the mix. I'm not sure how often this story will update, but I'll let you know if I've figured out a schedule. Anyways since I also wanted to make a story that could involve anyone who reads my stories, I will be taking requests so long as they do NOT have any sexual content or high levels of abuse. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

 

I await for your requests! :)

 

I have a tumblr you can go to if you'd prefer to ask me questions there or if you just want to check it out: https://silcatian.tumblr.com/


	2. Important Discussions and Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus talks to Sans about something important and fun times are to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. :)

“Brother, there is something that I need to talk to you about. It’s very important and it’s been in my thoughts for a while.” Papyrus said when he sat down next to the smaller skeleton. His lazybones of a brother opened one of his eye sockets to meet Papyrus’ serious gaze, he let out a small sigh before sitting up and turning his full attention to his bro. “Well you see…I’ve been thinking about when we were baby bones a lot and how you used to take care of me and…I’ve…I’ve been wondering what it’d be like to be a big brother too…” The taller skeleton took a deep breath before he continued. “Could we…could we adopt a new little sibling, Sans? I really want to be a big brother.”

 

Sans closed his eye socket and he started to think, he knew his brother was being serious about this as he had been noticing his brother had been staring off into space for random moment for a few months. So this has been what’s rattling his little bro so much, not that he can blame Pap. This was a pretty serious question to a pretty serious topic. The smaller skeleton hadn’t thought about having a new sibling to take care of, but he wasn’t sure if he’d want a new addition to their family. He knew that kids like Frisk could be wonderful and sweet, but not every human was as kind and merciful as they are. Not every human was very accepting towards monsters, but thanks to Frisk important laws got passed and now monsters could do everything other humans were allowed to do. It was great, but that didn’t mean everyone was nice to monsters because of their own fears. Then again monsters did the same thing to humans when they were all trapped underground.

 

“Tell ya what bro, give me some time to think on this. I can’t answer ya on a whim like this about something so important. Thanks for lettin’ me know what’s been on yer mind for a while, yer so cool for talkin’ to me about this.” Papyrus nodded at his brother’s request, this was a pretty serious deal and his older brother sometimes needed more time to figure things out. “Of course, take as much time as you need brother! Just let me know when you’ve made your choice, I need your say in this too!” Sans gave his bro a gentle smile, he was so lucky to have such a cool little brother. Always thinking about others and being so considerate like that towards those he cared about, it made the shorter skeleton feel much more at ease, made him feel lighter so to speak. “Don’t worry bro, when I’ve made up my mind I’ll let ya know.” Papyrus smiled as he got up from the sofa to go and have his cooking lesson with Undyne, he had already been prepared to leave hours before he was supposed to arrive, it gave him plenty of time to think about how he should bring up his thoughts to his brother. They always had their cooking lesson at this day and time so Sans didn’t have to worry about where his brother was going, while his brother was gone the shorter skeleton would think about what Pap had told him. He had all the time in the world after all.

\--------------------------

 

It had taken a few months of hard thinking, but eventually Sans agreed to having a new sibling. He’d just have to make sure that the kid would be comfortable around monsters, loud noises, and make sure they wouldn’t take advantage of Papyrus’ eagerness or kindness. Both of them had filled out an adoption form from an orphanage in town, some of the questions were a bit hard to answer and they had to stop and talk about it for a few days before coming to a decision. Once they had sent in their finished application it had taken a couple of weeks before they had gotten a call from the kind lady who helped take care of the children. They had a couple of children that fit out for what they wanted and helped set up a time for them to come and meet the children.

 

The first couple of kids were kind, yet a bit shy and afraid of Papyrus’ loud voice. They needed a more quiet caretaker, but they still wished for the two of them to find the sibling they were looking for here. The other ones had a problem with them being skeletons as some humans associated them with dead humans, but they wished the brothers good luck in their find. One of the last few children they got to meet was a mute human, they were shy but kind and patient, they weren’t afraid of the brothers or Papyrus’ loud voice, they didn’t mind answering any questions or asking questions about the skeletons, and they seemed pretty content to just hang out with the monsters. 

 

Sans liked the kid, they kind of reminded of him of Frisk with their quietness and kindness as well as being quite accepting of monsters, he had no problem that they couldn’t talk at all, if anything Papyrus could make enough noise for the whole household. Papyrus just loved this tiny human and enjoyed their company, they were nice and loved spaghetti and knew all sorts of other things to cook, maybe they could teach him how to make something new to impress Undyne. The two brothers had asked the human if they would like to be a part of their family to which they accepted with a bit of a bashful blush on their face, the caretaker who had spoken to the brothers on the phone would allow them to have some time to get used to each other before letting the child be adopted. The child would be able to come and live with them in about a week, this was so that they could prepare everything they would need for the human when they arrived.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Once everything was prepared and the week flew by the skeletons picked up the newest addition to their little family. The child had all of their favorite things packed in their bag which was put beside them when they all got into Papyrus’ car to drive home. The human was smiling as they played with the hem of their sweater, they finally had people who showed interest in adopting them. Maybe the next few months would go well and they could become ______ Skeleton. Being in the passenger’s seat next to Papyrus he could see the child smiling from one of the rear view mirrors. “Heh, excited to see yer new home kiddo?” The nodded bashfully, they hadn’t meant for anyone to see their fiddling. The smaller skeleton chuckled, stars this kid was adorable.

 

“Do not worry small human! The great Papyrus doesn’t mind your silent enthusiasm! Anyone would be excited if they’re there going to the wondrous home of the skeleton brothers!” Papyrus beamed, enthusiasm was always a great thing to have no matter the volume. The human child just blush a darker shade while trying to hide their flushed face in the neck of their sweater. Sans just chuckled a bit harder while Papyrus tried to assure them it was okay and only succeeded in making the blush turn a deeper shade of red on their face. Once they had arrived to the Skeleton household the human came out of their mobile hiding spot, their face was still pretty red but they managed to put in their weak smile as they grabbed their bag to see what their new home would look like.

 

Of course Papyrus gave his new sibling the house tour, they were almost overwhelmed with Papyrus leading them all around their house until Sans gave the poor kid a rest when he asked them to sit next to him on the couch to talk. The child was happy to take a small break to process everything as well as getting to talk to the oldest brother, which was basically getting told a bunch of puns for about ten minutes until Papyrus whisked them away to try and stop them from being corrupted by laziness and puns. It would probably take the poor human a couple of days to absorb all of the information of the house that the taller skeleton told them. He only stopped when he heard the small human’s stomach grumbling and they hid in their sweater from embarrassed. “Oh, human! You’re hungry? Fear not, for I the great Papyrus will great a culinary masterpiece for his newest and cutest human sibling!” This only served to make the human blush more as Papyrus picked them up to set them down on the couch as he would prepare some spaghetti.

 

Sans’ smiled widened as he pulled the kid to his side to keep them close, they buried their face in his side to try and hide their embarrassment. “Heh, aw bucko don’t hide yer cute face from yer bros. We can’t tease ya if we can’t see anything.” The tyke only pressed themselves deeper into his side in response. “Kid, I’m only jokin’ around…mostly. Besides Pap is gonna be coming back with some dinner soon and we can watch movies till it’s bedtime.” They took a moment to compose themselves before lifting their head up, they still had a slight blush on their face but it thankfully was dying down. ‘Sounds nice, what do you think Papyrus will make?’ They child asked, they thought he might make them a big bowl of popcorn for all of them to share for the movie. “I have an idea, but I think he’d want ta surprise ya. How about you go and pick the movie while I’ll see what he’s up to. Movies are in the drawer below the tv.” The human nodded enthusiastically as they hopped off the green sofa to go and pick out a movie while Sans just teleported himself into the kitchen.

 

You decided on ‘Corpse Bride’ to watch, you had seen a couple of Tim Burton movies and they had seemed to be pretty good. Not to mention this movie wasn’t wrapped up in plastic so they’ve had to have seen it before so it should be fine. You put in the disk in the dvd player just as the monsters came out with three plates of spaghetti for dinner. “Hey bud, whatcha pick?” They held up the movie case for them to see. “Oh I remember this movie! Frisk brought it for us the last time they came over! It’s a wonderful film, have you seen it human?” The child shook their head as they set down the dvd case and sat down between the two skeletons and was handed their plate of spaghetti. Sans was about to press play when the human stopped him, ‘Wait, before we start can we all change into our pajamas since Sans said it would be bedtime after this?’ Papyrus gasped as he put his plate down on the coffee table. “Great idea human! Come Sans let’s get changed into our night clothes then we can have movie time!” The tall skeleton raced up the stairs cheerfully laughing all the way up to his room. Sans just laughed and teleported up to his room, it wasn’t going to be hard to get changed and teleport back so he took his time. The child got their bag and went into the bathroom to change into their pajamas, they were now wearing a fuzzy mint green sleep shirt and soft dark blue pants with white paws prints scattered around.

 

They came back into the family room to see Sans already on the couch, he was wearing a stained white sleep shirt and black pants that had hotdogs scattered around on them. The skeleton lazily waved at his new little sibling before patting on the couch cushion next to him, the child quickly sat next to him and started to eat their dinner seeing as how Sans’ plate was already empty. Since Papyrus’ cooking had improved the child ate the food happily and almost finished by the time Papyrus came back down stairs. “Sorry for the wait! I needed some time to find the perfect sleep wear for this wonderful occasion!” The younger skeleton was wearing a red long sleeved sleep shirt with white bones on both the shirt and the matching pants. ‘Nice pajamas Papyrus.’ Sans nodded in agreement as Papyrus sat on the child’s other side and picked up his plate of spaghetti. “Thank you! Now then lets watch the Bride of Corpses!” Sans pressed play and the Claymation movie started up.

 

About three quarters into the movie the child’s eyes were drooping and by the time the movie ended the child was already asleep, but they weren’t the only one since Papyrus fell asleep soon after they did. Sans was barely awake himself, but he rearranged everyone so they would be more comfortable, Papyrus was now laid full body on the couch with Sans resting on top of him and the kiddo was nestling into the older skeleton’s chest. Apparently the human was very cuddly in their sleep, Sans made a mental note of that as he formed an ecto-stomach for the kid so that they would be more comfortable. Once he got the blanket draped over them he closed his eye sockets and quickly joined his younger siblings in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and surely nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a plan to have this chapter take down a darker road, but I changed it to something a bit lighter and even made this my longest chapter out of all of my stories yet. I hope you enjoy and happy (early) Halloween!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains bullying, but no physical harm is done.

\-----------------------------  
Sans' POV

 

You woke up from the annoying barking ringtone from my phone on my nightstand, you groaned and tried to turn it off without opening your sockets. You just wanted five more minutes of sleep, that wasn’t too much ask was it? Apparently it was when your second alarm came on five minutes later. You sighed and rubbed the sleep from your sockets when you finally turned off the alarm. You sat up and groaned as your spine and shoulder blades popped when you stretched. You yawn and begrudgingly got out of bed, if it can even be called that since it’s just a lumpy mattress on the floor. Once you were more awake you picked up your phone to see if anyone messaged you, you and Alphys had been had been talking last night as you had some trouble sleeping and she had been watching anime late at night…again. Apparently you only had a few texts from her until she too fell asleep. The last message you got was about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Three being way better than the second one. You shook your skull in amusement and lazily made your way out of your room to get some breakfast, no doubt Papyrus was already awake as you could hear him humming in the kitchen.

 

“Hey bro, whatcha makin’?”

 

“Ah! Good morning Sans! I’m making some pancakes and bacon today!”

 

Your bro’s happy cheerful smile made a nice warmth engulf your soul, man your brother was so cool. “Sounds nice Pap, where’s _____ they still sleepin’?”

 

“I woke them up about ten minutes ago, they’re probably getting ready for school!”

 

“Yeah…hey Papyrus have ya noticed _____’s been acting a tad...off lately?”

 

“…Yes, I’ve noticed they haven’t been as cheerful as usual…do you know what’s making them feel down?”

 

“No, but I have a pretty good guess…I’m going to look into it when I pick them up.”

 

“Good, I don’t like seeing them unhappy…let me know if you want or need me to come with you.”

 

“Course I will, thanks bro.”

 

The conversation dropped when the two monsters heard their younger sibling’s footsteps coming from the stairs. The little human had a happy smile on their face upon seeing their two brothers and getting some delicious breakfast. The tension left the room when they all ate breakfast in silence, the youngest sibling hated having to choose between signing or eating if both of their hands were occupied. It was even better that Papyrus’ cooking improved drastically since coming to the surface, well except when he would hang out with Undyne and she wanted to cook.

 

“Hey bud, you excited for school today?”

 

The human nodded, they had been happy with making friends and getting to learn at Tori’s school for humans and monsters. His sib had made friends with Monster Kid, Frisk, and a couple of other monsters and humans.

 

“Little sibling, make sure you wear warm clothes today as it’s supposed to be chilly today and get even colder as the day goes by. Also, don’t forget your Halloween costume. You can wear it when school is over.”

 

Papyrus and yourself had helped the human with their costume. They had bought a regular skeleton costume, but their sibling had wanted to dress up as their two brothers. You had made the scarf and found a decent pair of boots to have some elements of Papyrus’ battle body, your younger brother had found a white t-shirt, a blue jacket that closely resembled your own, and some fuzzy black pajama pants that he drew white lines on the side to try and match your shorts. To try and give the outfit a bit more of a Papyrus touch, you found some red gloves. Papyrus would work on their face paint when they came home from school.

 

‘Don’t worry Papyrus, I won’t forget. Are you two going to be in your costumes when you pick me up?’

 

By both of your younger sibling’s request, you had to have a costume too and not a lazy one at that. Papyrus and ______ made you a police officer costume, why they decided on that you didn’t know. Papyrus had gotten the uniform, while _____ made you a fake badge. It said ‘Officer Naps N. Breaks’ on it, you had a good laugh about that when you saw it. As for Papyrus, you and ______ made him a chef costume. You were able to find a nice white shirt and white pants while your youngest sibling found a chef’s hat and red apron. Papyrus was beaming at the sight of his costume.

 

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll be in costume. Besides we need to get going if you want to make it to school on time. Go get your bag and your costume.” You weren’t going to have your sibling be late for school, you’d get into a lot of trouble if you were tardy without a good excuse.

 

The human nodded and rushed up the stairs to grab their costume.

 

“Do you think they’ll be unhappy when you pick them up today, Sans?”

 

“I dunno, I hope not but they haven’t been too cheerful coming home lately. I’m going to have a word with some of their teachers today.”

 

“Good, I can’t stand seeing them upset. School time should make learning happy and fun for children rather than bring a sense of dread.”

 

“I agree bro, don’t worry I’ll make sure that I know what’s going on.”

 

Papyrus nodded as he quickly gathered the plates to do the dishes. Just in time for ____ to come running back down the stairs with their neatly folded up costume under their arm.

 

You went over to grab their backpack and hand it over to them so that they could sling the bag on their free shoulder. The two of you went outside to take Papyrus’ car, normally you would let your sibling ride on your motorcycle with you but you didn’t want to risk them loosing their costume. Not to mention other caretakers would give him weird looks whenever they saw your sib riding on your motorcycle with you. Ah well, at least they won’t have any weird looks for you today.

 

Once you dropped off your sibling and signed them into class did you have a brief word with their teacher, you asked him to keep an eye out for your sibling as you think they might be getting bullied. Thankfully the teacher understood and told you that he would make sure to let you know if any children have been picking on _____. When that was over you waved goodbye to your human and drove to work.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Human’s POV

 

You had hoped today would be a good day, you always hoped that maybe today you get less mean words thrown at you or that some of the other parents would stop gossiping about Sans behind his back. A lot of the parents hated the fact that Sans had a motorcycle and would let you ride on it, but he always made sure you wore your helmet and wore a padded leather jacket for safety so you didn’t understand why they were thinking about confronting him about safety measures. Why would you be in danger on a motorcycle? Sans always made sure you were safe and he had never gotten into an accident, so what was the big deal? It made you upset that they thought he wasn’t a good caretaker when they didn’t even bother to get to know him.

 

The words were even worse, you would get mean notes from other human or monster children. Some didn’t like how you couldn’t talk, others just plain didn’t like you, or it was because you didn’t ‘earn’ your place to be with monsters. What did they mean by earn? Was there a special thing you had to do in order to be in a monster family? You didn’t want to ask as you didn’t want to look stupid or offend anyone. You did your best to ignore the words at first, it only showed what little they knew about you or your family. Since they showed no sign of stopping, you feared that you were starting to believe the words. What have you done to earn such wonderful big brothers? Papyrus loves either cooking for you or with you, playing with action figures with you, letting you ride on top of his shoulders to help you see over big crowds, there to help motivate you with your homework, to bring a happy smile to your face whenever you have a bad day, and always doing his best to inspire you to be the greatest person you could be. Sans was there whenever you needed a bit of encouragement or advice, tended to join you whenever you needed a break from schoolwork or just wanted to take a quick nap, helped you if you were stuck on a problem, play hookie with you on rare occasion, looks out for you if he thinks anything dangerous might happen, and read you bedtime stories as well as letting you sneak into his room if you ever have a bad dream.

 

The more you thought about it, the more unhappy you became. Seriously, what did you do to deserve such wonderful people in your life? All you were was just some mute human, you didn’t really have any talents besides finishing schoolwork assignments early but that wasn’t anything compared to what Sans and Pap do for you. You forced yourself to stop thinking about it and just focus on the rest of your lessons until Sans came to pick you up. You’ll ask him questions when you’re in the car, going home.

 

Once school was over you went to get your costume, it would help you stay warm from the chilly autumn air.

 

…

 

…

 

No…

 

No…no…

 

No no no no no no no no no no no no!

 

Your costume…the costume your brothers spent weeks on making for you…was ruined!

 

Your scarf was torn to shreds, your jacket missing a sleeve and the pockets were ripped out, your white shirt had horrible words written in black sharpie, your gloves had a bunch of holes cut in them, your boots had water in them…or at least you think its water, and the only thing that hadn’t been ruined was the skeleton part of your costume and your pants. Tears were streaming down your face as you put on the skeleton part and kept the ruined parts folded up to take with you. You dumped the maybe water in the toilet to flush, you kept your regular shoes on. At the last minute you debate on leaving the shirt behind, you didn’t want others to ask your about it but then you’d have to figure out on what to do with it later. Your teacher asked you what was wrong, but you only said that you just wanted to go home while hugging what was left of your costume tightly to your chest.

 

You just wanted to go home and cry, you wanted to be away from the other kids, you wanted to be surrounded by the monsters you loved. All you had wanted was to have a nice Halloween with your brothers, your first Halloween with them. Why did people do this? Why ruin your costume? Was this meant to just be some cruel trick? Was your actual costume safe and sound? You almost believed that last one. You wanted today to just end already.

 

\-------------------------------------

Sans POV

 

When you came to pick your sibling up from school you expected to see them either happy or looking a bit down, but instead they crying. They had never really cried before, they never had a reason to. What made them cry? You rushed over to hug your youngest sibling close you and turned to look at their teacher questioningly. He just shrugged and said that they wouldn’t answer him, they just wanted to go home. You rubbed their back as you carefully led them back to the car, you nuzzled the top of their head as you buckled them in. Once you started to drive home you decided to ask questions.

 

“Kiddo what happened?”

 

They couldn’t look you in the eye socket as they tried to keep new tears from forming.

 

“_____ I can’t help fix whatever is wrong if I don’t know why you’re upset. I won’t be mad if that’s what you’re worried about, please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

‘…They ruined my costume…even though you and Papyrus worked hard on it…’

 

“Who’s they?”

 

‘The bullies…’

 

“_____ why didn’t ya tell anyone?”

 

‘I…I just tried to not let it bother me and…then this happened…’

 

“Bud if someone or some people are bullying ya, ya need to tell someone. Yer teacher, me, Paps, or another adult ya trust. Bullying is not an okay thing, ya need to tell someone so that the bullying can stop.”

 

‘…I’m sorry Sans…I thought ignoring them would work…’

 

“Ya don’t need to be sorry, listen how about we just go home and I’ll try to fix up yer costume as best as I can. Ya just go and talk to Pap and have a nap, okay?”

 

They just nodded and just hugged their costume closer to their chest.

 

You parked the car in the driveway and carried your sibling inside. You set them down on the couch and gently tugged the costume away from them. You sighed at the sight at one sleeved jacket, you wouldn’t be able to fix that in time. Thankfully you could fix the gloves and scarf. Your eye lights went out at the sight of the shirt. You put away, you weren’t going to get rid of any evidence of the bullying. It would help when you would be talking to Toriel about it when school started up again. Since Tori was coming over with Frisk for a budding Trick or Treating, he texted her if she could do you a favor and grab a shirt in your sibling’s size. They were around the same size as Frisk, so it should be fine. She texted back saying that she could easily do that for you. Giving a small smile, you began to work on fixing up the costume.

 

\----------------------------------------

Papyrus’ POV

 

You had just finished getting everything ready to paint your little sibling’s face, they must look adorable in their costume! You had a camera in one of your hands to take a picture of them, but when you saw them on the couch curled up into a sad ball you frowned. Why were they only wearing the skeleton part of their costume? You set the camera down on the table and sat next to them, gently rubbing their back as they leaned into your touch.

 

“_____ what happened? Where’s the rest of your costume? Where’s Sans? Do you need anything?”

 

They took a shaky breath before uncurling themselves and just leaning against your side.

 

‘Some bullies ruined my costume…Sans is trying to fix some of the damage in his room I think…I just want to be held.’

 

Why someone or some people would want to ruin your sibling’s costume, you don’t know and don’t want to know. All that matters now is that your poor human is upset and in need of Papyrus hugs, what kind of big brother would you be if you didn’t give them what they needed. You swooped the smaller human into your arms as you nuzzled their face affectionately.

 

“Well if it’s hugs you want, the great Papyrus will most certainly be happy to give you as much hugs as you want and then some!”

 

They gave a little smile at your words, wanting to see their smile grow you set them into the crook of your arm and using your free hand you started to tickle them. Their smile grew as their mouth opened and their body shook in silent laughter. They tried to weakly push your hands away, but they were no match for your brotherly tickling skills.

 

“Nyeh heh heh! There are no frowns when Papyrus is around!”

 

You stopped tickling them to let your sibling catch their breath as you set them back down on the sofa. They wiped away the tears that formed from laughing to hard to look at you with a beaming smile.

 

‘Thanks big bro, but can you check up on Sans? I think he’s unhappy too and needs you, I’ll just stay here and watch some cartoons.’

 

You nodded at their request and nuzzled the top of their head before going off to see how Sans was doing. You knocked on his bedroom door and he said to come in, you weren’t expecting to see how badly the costume was even with Sans still working on fixing it.

 

“Sans…what happened?”

 

“Some people don’t know how to be nice to our sib…I’m fixing the scarf and gloves, just finished the gloves a little bit ago. The jacket is ruined and I need you to clean the boots while I work on the scarf.”

 

“Well, thank goodness I’m prepared. I had thought that the jacket might have gotten stained at some point if they wore it for school, so I had bought another one just in case.”

 

“Nice, your so cool for thinking ahead of the game like that.”

 

“Nyeh heh heh! I know, but Sans are you doing okay? _____ said you seemed quite unhappy.”

 

“It’s hard to be happy when ______ was so upset on the way home. I had a talk with them about bullying and…I’m just wondering for how long it’s been going on…the bullying…what if it had escalated to physical violence…”

 

“Brother don’t think like that, you’ll worry yourself silly at that rate. Besides we are going to fix this bullying problem as quick as we can, for now let’s just focus on our tasks at hand and have a Happy Halloween.”

 

“…Yeah, you’re right bro. Go and get their spare jacket and get the boots cleaned up, I’ll have the scarf fixed up in no time.”

 

You nodded vigorously and quickly gave the back up jacket to Sans as you quickly went to scrub the boots clean.

 

\--------------------------------------

Human’s POV

 

Once your costume was fixed you made your way to the bathroom where Papyrus did your face paint. You had black circles around your eyes to look like eye sockets and had teeth painted over your mouth. Your sockets were big and around like Sans’ and your teeth weren’t fused into a smile like Papyrus. You currently had your boots and gloves on as you wanted to put on your shirt before putting on your scarf and jacket. Thankfully Toriel had arrived and handed you the last piece of your costume, once your outfit was finally complete you had a happy grin on your face as you showed off your finished costume. Your brothers seemed really happy, Toriel giggled, and Frisk gave you a big thumbs up.

 

The rest of your night was wonderful as Frisk translated your signs when the two of you went Trick or Treating, for whatever reason Frisk was dressed up as some yellow flower. Well, whatever, they were allowed to dress up as whatever they wanted and if they wanted to be a flower then why not let them dress up as a flower. You shared your candy with the brothers as Frisk and Toriel left to go back home, you spent the rest of that time washing off the face paint and watching Halloween movies like ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ and ‘It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown’ until it was time for bed. You got out of your costume to get into your skeleton pajamas as the three of you had a sleep over in Papyrus’ room, Sans read the two of you a bedtime story before the lights went off and you fell asleep in your brothers’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://silcatian.tumblr.com


	4. May Break My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put an end to the bullying...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it's the best I can do for now. I might update this chapter, but we'll see. :)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of nightmares, physical violence, and hospitals.

Once you had to go back to school you knew that your brothers were going to do something about all of the bullying you’ve endured. You didn’t want people to get in trouble and you didn’t want to see your brothers unhappy, but at the same time you wanted the bullying to stop and actually be able to have more fun. You felt torn, but no matter what you still had to get up and face today head on. You kept yourself calm and went down the stairs to see Sans napping on the couch and Papyrus was still making breakfast. You were worried about Sans, you could see that he hadn’t slept well from how deep his nap is. You quietly moved to the kitchen in order to get pass Sans and get to Papyrus, why he was still cooking you didn’t know. You woke up on time and usually breakfast was ready by then; maybe he was trying out a new recipe?

 

Judging from the smell, he was making some kind of soup. A small shy smile crept to your face as you made your way over to the taller brother and hugged his legs to let him know you were there. He looked down at you and gently patted your head.

 

‘Good morning Papyrus. What kind of soup are you making?’

 

“Morning little sibling. I am making some tomato soup for all of us. Well…Sans will join us once his nap is over. Then we will both go and solve your bullying problem while you’re in class, Sans and I will not tolerate anyone picking on you.”

 

‘You don’t have to go if you don’t want to Pap. I can talk to Miss Toriel by myself, it’s no big deal.’

 

“No ______, Sans and I will go speak with Lady Asgore while you focus on your lessons. You do not have to do all of this all on your own. Your brothers will help you with your problem.”

 

‘…Okay, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to…’

 

“_____...I assure you that both Sans and I want to help you. Now then, go and wake up Sans. The soup is almost done.”

 

‘Okay…if you’re sure.’ You didn’t want them to feel like they were forced to help you, you could handle some things on your own. Your train of thought was cut off when Papyrus patted your head and ushered you out of the kitchen to go wake up Sans.

 

You pouted for a moment before you climbed up onto the couch to shake your eldest brother’s shoulder. When that didn’t work you tried shaking his shoulder even more, and when that didn’t work you climbed onto his lap to try and shake both of his shoulders. Once both of your hands were on his shoulders, you were quickly wrapped up into a tight hug. You tensed in surprise, but soon huffed in amusement when he lazily opened one of his eye sockets.

 

“Heh…nice, I got soft self-heating blanket. It’ll be great fer my nap.”

 

You stuck out your tongue and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, bud.”

 

You blow a raspberry at him.

 

“Alight, but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” His hands quickly moved to your sides as he started to tickle you.

 

Your mouth opened in a silent squeal as your body shook in silent laughter, you tried to wiggle out of his grasp even more, but he held on tightly. Tears pricked your eyes as you kept squirming and shaking, you didn’t think he would tickle you. Until finally he stopped when tears rolled down you cheeks, you took deep breaths and shot him a halfhearted glare.

 

“Heheheheheh, aw kid don’t look at yer big bro like that. I warned you to stop squirming and ya just didn’t listen.”

 

You huffed as your body relaxed against Sans’ and you tried to even your breathing.

 

“What were ya waken’ me up fer anyways?”

 

‘Papyrus told me to wake you up since breakfast is almost done. He’s making soup.’

 

“Huh, I napped for that long? Ah well, he’s gotta hurry up to get ya to school on time.”

 

You nodded and gently patted his hands affectionately, you were still worried about school, but you knew Sans wouldn’t do something he didn’t want to. He would always find a way to get out of doing chores or gatherings he didn’t want to attend.

 

“Alright bucko, let’s go see if Pap is done with the grub.” He carefully picked you up to have you ride his shoulders while he walked into the kitchen to see that Papyrus had just finished pouring the soup into the bowls.

 

“Ah! Good work _____, you got Sans to wake up just in time!”

 

You nodded and smiled at Papyrus.

 

“Yep, the tyke woke me up for some of yer good grub bro.”

 

“Well let’s not lollygag, we all have a big day ahead of us!”

 

Sans put you down in your chair then moved to sit and eat breakfast.

 

Papyrus ate his soup a lot quicker than yourself or Sans did. You guess he was really worried about getting you to school on time. You tried to hurry up and finish your meal without spilling, you didn’t want to be late either. While Sans’ bowl was already empty by the time you were only half way done with your soup. It only made you feel nervous and embarrassed that you were taking so long to finish, your face became a shade darker from embarrassment.

 

“______ don’t rush yerself. You’ll spill yer soup at that rate, we still have time. Besides if we’re a little late, we can always blame it on traffic.”

 

“Sans, we should still try to get there on time. Just try not to spill ______, it’ll take up more time to change and then finish your meal.”

 

“Bro, just let ‘em take their time. They’ll be done soon enough, they’re already nervous enough about today as it is. Don’t rush and take yer time, it’s alright.”

 

On what hand you were grateful that Sans was trying to ease away some of your nervousness, on the other hand you still didn’t want to be late. You decide that you didn’t want them to be late because of you and you still rushed yourself to finish, only getting small droplets on your pants. You could tell that Sans wasn’t happy about you rushing yourself, but Papyrus seemed grateful. You’d make it up to Sans later.

 

Papyrus picked up your bowl once you were done. “Good! Go get your backpack and we’ll go.”

 

You quickly grabbed your backpack and the three of you set off to you school. You hoped that today would turn out okay.

 

\----------------------------------  
Sans’ POV

 

When Papyrus and yourself dropped _____ off to their classroom with a hug and a smile, the two of you made your way to Principal Toriel’s Office. You and your younger brother were going to put an end to the bullying your youngest sibling was having. You knew that Toriel wouldn’t put up with this kind of treatment happening to any child, or anyone really. You have the shirt that was written all over from Halloween hidden in your pocket.

 

You had called Temmie to make an appointment to meet with Toriel today, thank goodness she could make time to see you and Papyrus. You held open the door for Papyrus before you went inside her office.

 

“Good morning Sans and Papyrus. Want can I help you with today?”

 

“Mornin’ T.”

 

“Good morning to you too Miss Toriel! We came to talk to you about an important problem _____ has been having.”

 

“Yeah, our little sib has been having a big problem with some bullies.”

 

“What?! Oh goodness, I’m afraid I cannot do anything without proper proof. I’m not saying you’re lying, but-”

 

“Don’t worry T. I understand, thankfully I brought some proof for ya.” You pulled out the shirt and handed it to Toriel.

 

The goat woman read the horrible comments as her face shifted from shock, to something much more furious. Jeez, you knew Toriel wouldn’t tolerate bullying but you didn’t think she would get THIS angry.

 

“Who…who wrote such awful words?”

 

“We’re not sure Miss Toriel, they don’t seem to want to tell us. We were hoping maybe you could talk to them. I’m not sure why they won’t tell us, but…”

 

“No need to worry Papyrus, I will talk to ______ when school is over and I will be sorting this out as soon as possible.”

 

“Thanks Toriel.”

 

“It really means a lot to us Miss Toriel! Thank you so much!”

 

“It’s no problem, thank you for letting me know. If there is any other problems here please let me-”

 

Toriel stopped talking when she heard frantic banging on her door and Monster Kid’s frantic voice on the other side. The goat monster quickly opened the door to see the teary eyed little monster.

 

“Ms. Dreemurr! Please come quick _______’s really hurt! I’m not sure if the nurse can help! You need to call-”

 

“W H A T?!”

 

“Where are they right now?!”

 

“What happened to them child?”

 

“Y-Yo I don’t really know t-the whole story, but some other kids beat ‘em up REAL bad, Frisk took ____ to the nurse but I’m not sure if they can help. I can lead you guys to ‘em.”

 

Your eye lights disappeared as you nodded to armless child. You hoped that MK was just overreacting, but you had a bad feeling about this. The child quickly lead yourself, Papyrus, and Toriel to the nurses’ office. By the time you all got there you see Frisk anxiously pacing until they noticed everyone and ran over to them.

 

‘You just missed them, they just got picked up from the ambulance five minutes ago. They’re going to Johnathan Hospital.’

 

Once you heard where they were going you grabbed Papyrus’ hand and quickly teleported the two of you to the car. You let Papyrus drive as you quickly messaged Toriel and your boss, you needed to explain to your boss why you couldn’t be working today and let Toriel know where you were going.

 

Those bullies were going to have hell to pay if he found out who dared to hurt his little sibling.

 

\--------------------  
Human’s POV

 

Everything felt heavy and fuzzy in the darkness. Your chest ached, like tons of weight was put on your chest. Your mouth felt dry and your limbs felt like they were made of lead, but you had a nagging feeling that you needed to open your eyes. It took some effort, but when you did open your eyes you were greeted with the sight of two white boney faces that shifted from worry to slight relief. Where were you? You’re pretty sure that the playground outside wasn’t very white or had some kind of weird chemical smell. You turned your attention back to your brothers, you were very confused and you still found it hard to think.

 

“Thank goodness you’re alright ______!”

 

You winced at Papyrus’ loud voice, it made your head hurt.

 

“Pap we need ta be more quiet right now. They’re pretty fragile right now.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry little sibling. I’m just happy you’re okay.”

 

You gave him a small smile to let him know you forgave him. You looked around a little bit more and saw that your left leg, dominant hand, and your left arm was in a cast, you frowned.

 

“Ya took a serious beating there bud…” He was frowning, he gently brushed one of his hands against your cheek. You leaned into his touch, you wanted physical comfort and you wanted the pain in your chest to stop. You carefully moved your broken hand over your chest and frowned a little, you were sure that you were on pain killers so why did your chest ache?

 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

 

You nodded, how was your chest hurting anyways. Shouldn’t you be barely feeling anything?

 

“…______ does it feel like you have a lot of weight on yer chest?” His eye sockets didn’t have eye lights in them anymore.

 

You slowly nodded, you feel a chill crawl down your spine when you look into his empty eye sockets.

 

Sans gave you a couple of monster candies and the weight lifted from your chest, you felt a lot better and relaxed into your hospital bed with a relaxed smile on your face.

 

“Good to see ya feelin’ better sib, but this still isn’t good.”

 

You looked at him sadly, you felt bad for worrying them.

 

“That weight you felt was your soul’s way of telling you that it took damage from magic attacks. Those kind of attacks could’ve killed you ______.”

 

Okay now you were really scared, you hadn’t known you could’ve died! Tears were gathering in your eyes and your body started to tremble, your brothers quickly went to comfort you.

 

“Woah hey bud, I didn’t mean ta upset ya. But ya still needed to know how serious this is, I doubt anyone would want ta kill ya but it still could’ve happened.”

 

“Sans is right _______, it’s very dangerous for a human or a monster to be pulled into battle like that. The good news is that you’re able to come home with us today, the doctors said that they needed more space since a lot of serious patients came in…well…it’s good news for us and right now that’s what counts. Besides I’m sure these doctors will do very well with helping the other people.”

 

“They already got yer paperwork all done, we can leave or do ya need to keep laying down for a few more minutes?”

 

You weren’t sure how to answer him since you couldn’t sign or talk, you looked nervous.

 

“Blink once for the first one, blink twice for the second one. Sorry.”

 

You thought about it for a moment, before you blinked once. You just wanted to go home.

 

Sans carefully got you out of bed and into a wheelchair using his magic, after that everything felt like a blur. You think you even fell asleep a couple of time before you just woke up at home with yourself snuggled up in blankets on your bed. You had a fluffy pillow under your broken leg and by your sides. You looked down to see a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor where Sans was currently taking a nap, your poor big brother looked so tired. You woke up just in time for Papyrus to feed you some soup and for Sans to wake up briefly to read you and Papyrus some bedtime stories. It was late and all of you just wanted to go back to sleep. However, your two older brothers did tell you that after you’ve recovered a bit that you needed to tell them who hurt you so badly, who your bullies were and why you think they’re picking you. You didn’t want anyone to get in trouble, but still…you could’ve died. You would tell them in due time, rather you would tell them when you could hold a pen again or be able to sign, whichever comes first. In the meantime you just fell asleep and tried to stay asleep.

 

Well you tried…

 

You kept waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares, the fear and pain you felt when you were attacked from both a magical and a physical stand point at the same time. You’d wake up in tears and would accidentally wake either one or both of your brothers up, thankfully they didn’t say anything about your nightmares and just had you focus on something else like another story or looking out at the stars or maybe even getting some of Papyrus’ comic books for you to read. 

 

Sometimes your brothers would wake themselves up from their own nightmares and would wake you up to check on you and make sure you were alive and not in serious danger. From when it was already morning all three of you were exhausted and actually decided to have a restful lazy day, it started with you convincing your older brothers to rest on either side of you so that the three of you could feel better and possibly get some rest. When all of you were comfy on your bed all of you promptly passed out from lack of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr.
> 
> http://silcatian.tumblr.com


	5. Special Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I had a great need to do this.
> 
> Dancefell: (unknown creator)
> 
> Mafiatale: (unknown creator)
> 
> Gastertale: (unknown creator)
> 
> Horrortale: www.sour-apple-studios.tumblr.com
> 
> Please support the creators and if anyone knows the creators for the first three au's, let me know and I will add them. :)

AU: Dancefell  
Plot: Bullying  
\-----------------------------

You were unexpected, a lot of people didn’t expect you to come into their lives. Some of them were happy that you did, while others really didn’t want you around. Your brothers were probably the happiest to have you around, sure they acted rough and tough when they were out in public and they could handle themselves in a fight if that ever happened. However, when all three of you were in the privacy of your own home you could be more affectionate, like giving them hugs or cuddling or having sleepovers or nuzzling. The most affectionate you were allowed to be in public was to hold their hands and that was it.

 

On the other hand there were the ones who really didn’t like you, which was most of your classmates. The only person who didn’t hate you was Frisk and Monster Kid only seemed to tolerate you at best. It was fine, you didn’t mind the words and teasing and shoving. You had dealt with that in the orphanage, but there were way more kids there than at the school. It got worse when some of the children started to do some more physical harm, but you kept it hidden since you knew that your brothers would freak out and potentially harm someone. Since you didn’t want anyone to get hurt you didn’t let them know about the bullying. In all honesty the negative attention was all your fault, or at least you figured it was all your fault. For monsters each person has a specific dance, it helps them figure out themselves and express themselves. You didn’t really have a specific dance, you would just make something up and go with the flow. It really made most of the monster children mad, you guessed it was more with monster culture but Sans and Papyrus seemed alright with your dancing aside from their teasing.

 

Right now you were in class and Toriel had been explaining something new called ‘soul songs’ or ‘soul beats’ the song or beat of someone’s soul. Miss Toriel had shown the class her own soul song and everything was fine until someone asked if everyone had a soul beat or soul song, she said yes and that was when almost everyone asked for her to show your soul song to the class. Everyone was curious and well even you were curious and since you agreed to it, Toriel brought out your soul…to which everyone covered their ears since all that came out was static, some students even attacked your soul to just stop the static from being so loud. It worked, but your chest really hurt and you felt a lot of weight on your chest. The goat woman quickly put your soul back and sent you to the nurse’s office.

 

The nurse was thankfully understanding and gave you some monster candy to heal your soul, but now your physical injuries were bothering you. Your nurse insisted on checking your body for any other injures, when she found the bruises and scratch marks she told you to sit down while she was going to call your brothers to pick you up and inform Toriel that you had to go home for today. You frowned, your brothers really weren’t going to be happy about hearing that you weren’t injured. You weren’t looking forward to the angry shouting and the stern looks or glares.

 

Of course both of your brother’s were in the room before the nurse even hung up the phone, they didn’t look very happy either. In fact they seemed enraged, oh boy. The two monsters were at your side in an instant, they were scowling.

 

“_______ who dared to hurt you?!”

 

“Yeah sib, who hurt ya? We’re gonna have a real fun time with ‘em!”

 

‘Guys please stop…’

 

“No way kid, not until you tell us who hurt ya. Spill.”

 

“Sans is right ______, tell us who attacked you and we’ll stop bugging you about it.”

 

‘No.’

 

“________!”

 

‘No.’

 

“Sibling you must-!”

 

‘No.’

 

“Why not?!”

 

‘Because if I do someone will get hurt and either one or both of you will be going to jail.’

 

“______!”

 

‘Am I wrong?’

 

“…_______.”

 

‘Answer my question. Am I wrong?’

 

Sans sighed and his eyelights came back in his sockets, he put his hands in his pockets. Papyrus just huffed and crossed his arms, staring down at the floor.

 

You frowned and let out a silent sigh. You moved your hands to sign again, the movement catching your brother’s attention.

 

‘Can we just go home now, please? I want to go home…’

 

“Alright…we can go home _______. But we’re still going to be talking this out, don’t think yer getting’ outta that.”

 

Papyrus grunted in agreement, he carefully picked you up to carry you bridal style in his arms. That was surprising since something like that was seen as being too affectionate. Sans held your hand and put his other free hand on the end of Papyrus’ scarf, he teleported all of you home. Figures.

 

Papyrus sat down on the couch with you in his lap, Sans sat down next to the two of you and looked you directly in the eye.

 

“Alright _____. Yer bros aren’t gonna hurt anyone now, please talk ta us. We only want to understand how this all happened. Who the hell did ya piss off?”

 

‘I made a couple of my classmates angry because I don’t have just one specific dance…because I don’t have a soul song or a soul beat…’

 

“Little sibling, just because you don’t have a specific dance doesn’t mean they should pick on you or hurt you for it! As for having a soul song or soul beat, everyone does have one. It is possible that yours just hasn’t developed yet, it’s rare but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen!”

 

“Paps is right, no one should even be thinkin’ about pickin’ on ya for this stuff. Yer not gonna be going to school for a couple of days, but I’m Frisk bring you yer homework. Yer big bros are gonna make sure that you don’t get bullied again, now then let’s get changed into comfier clothes and have a movie marathon all day. We can even watch yer favorite movies and you can eat whatever ya want today. Sound good?”

 

You nodded eagerly, that sounded wonderful. A big smile appeared on your face, your brothers seemed happy too.  
\-----------------------------

 

AU: Mafiatale  
Plot: Nightmares  
\----------------------------

You quickly sat up in the darkened room, your breaths were uneven and you had woken up in a cold sweat. You were shaking and crying as your hand went to touch the scar on your throat. It took a little while for you to calm down long enough to do some of those grounding exercises Alphys told you to do for whenever you have a nightmare. You counted five things you could see in your room, named four things you could touch, thought about three colors you could see, thought about two people who make you happy, and then thought about one shape you could see in your room.

 

Once you calmed yourself down enough, you paid attention to the sounds you could hear coming from the kitchen. You quickly looked at the time, it was four o’ clock in the morning. Well your older brothers did say that they might be out all night or coming home really late, but still you didn’t want to take too many chances just in case the noise was from an unwanted guest. You had a small pocket knife under your pillow just in case, or at least your brothers wanted you to have some method of defending yourself just in case. Ever so carefully you made your way out of your room without making a sound, your footsteps not making too much noise from the socks covering your feet.

 

Once you got closer to the kitchen you were able to make out that two people were whispering to each other, trying not to disturb anyone in your house.

 

“Bro yer making too much noise, yer gonna wake up _______.”

 

“We both need something to eat brother, we missed lunch and dinner. Now we have to settle for an extremely early breakfast.”

 

“I know, but couldn’t we have just gotten some ice cream from the fridge to eat?”

 

“No way lazybones, we need something far more filling than just ice cream.”

 

“Fine, do whatever ya want. Don’t be surprised if ______ wakes up and comes to see what’s goin’ on.”

 

You let out a quiet sigh of relief and quickly put your pocket knife in your pajama pocket. You quietly made your way into the kitchen and gave a little wave so that they knew you were there.

 

“See Pap, I told ya you were bein’ too loud.”

 

“Quiet Sans. I’m sorry that we woke you up little sibling, I’m just making some very early breakfast for Sans and I. We didn’t have enough time to have something to eat other than breakfast last morning.”

 

‘It’s okay Papy, you guys didn’t wake up. I just had another nightmare, but I’m okay. I did the exercises Alphys told me to do.’

 

Your brothers frowned at that. Sans patted his lap, wanting you to come over to him. You made your way to the eldest skeleton and he picked you up to have you sit on his lap with your head on his chest, his bony thumb rubbing small circles on your shoulder.

 

“Which nightmare did ya have? Was it a new one or an old one?”

 

You touched the scar on your throat in response.

 

“Oh bud…” You could hear the sadness and guilt in his voice.

 

‘Please don’t get upset, Alphys said that these nightmares are normal. They’ll go away soon enough.’

 

“It is true that the nightmares are normal for what happened to you but, still…you shouldn’t have had what happened to you…”

 

‘Papyrus…’

 

“Pap is right kid, you shouldn’t have had to go through something like that.”

 

You let out a silent, sad sigh. You then huffed when you saw the sad frowns on their faces. You refused to let your exhausted big brothers to feel sad and guilty on your watch. With a determined look on your face, you hopped off of Sans’ lap and shooed your brother’s to the living room, they were surprised but did as you wanted. You put away the food Papyrus had gotten out, you didn’t want anything to go bad. You then got out a tub of ice cream and three spoons, today had been a long day for your brothers and you also wanted ice cream.

 

You made your way into the living room to see the skeleton monsters on the couch looking at each other with mild confusion. Once they saw you with some ice cream Sans smiled and Papyrus groaned.

 

“_______ we cannot have ice cream for early breakfast.”

 

‘Yes we can!’

 

“_______ no.”

 

‘________ yes or would you rather spoil our appetite when actual breakfast comes around and we’re all not hungry enough to actually eat.’

 

“They’ve got ya there bro.”

 

“…Fine.”

 

You smiled and sat between the two of them as all of your took turns eating the sugary treat, Sans turned on the television where some cop show was on. The three of you smiled and had a couple of laughs while your tummies were nice and full. It was hard not to be lulled back to sleep, your brothers were happy despite their tiredness, your nightmare was at the back of your mind, and everything just felt safe and warm. You leaned against Sans and fell asleep, your spoon clattering to the floor.

 

Sans gently smiled at your sleeping form, deciding that it was time for bed. Since both monsters were worried that you’d have another nightmare decided that having a sleep over in Papyrus’ room would be good for both you and them. Papyrus took you to his room while Sans went to change into his pajamas, Papyrus then changed when he tucked you into bed. Sans quickly showed up to complete the sibling snuggle sandwich around you. Hopefully their presence would stop the horrible memory of an intruder entering their home while your brothers were away, shouting and screaming at you as the human stabbed you in the back and your chest, your cries for help, then finally the knife slashing your throat to silence you forever.  
\----------------------------

 

AU: Gastertale  
Plot: Sick Day  
\---------------------------

You feel awful, your nose is stuffy, your body aches and you’re shivering, your head hurts, and you’re pretty sure that snot is dripping off of your nose so you quickly sniffle it up. The pounding knock on your door only made your headache worse and you silently groan.

 

“_______ it’s time to get up! Come downstairs for breakfast then you’ll get to have another fun day at school!”

 

You inwardly winced at Papyrus’ loud voice, but you still needed to get up and get ready for the day. After all today was field trip day and your class was going to the zoo, you wouldn’t let some sniffles keep you down! You quickly got out of bed, which led to the room spinning for a bit, but you refused to let your sudden dizziness keep you from going downstairs. You rushed down the stairs and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, the room was spinning more violently now in your haste. You could barely make out the one yellow eye light coming from the eye socket of your oldest brother.

 

“Woah there buddy, you alright? You’re looking a bit pale there.”

 

‘I’m fine, don’t worry.’

 

“Really, cause you don’t look fine to me.”

 

‘I’m fine, Sans.’

 

Sans huffed as he looked towards Papyrus, you shakily made your way to your chair to sit down. The idea of eating really didn’t sound good, but you didn’t want to hurt Papyrus’ feelings so you would make yourself eat anyways.

 

“…Sibling are you sure you’re okay? Your skin is as white as our bones and you’re shaking. I think you should lay down.”

 

‘Papyrus I’m fine, it’s just a small cold. It’s nothing I can’t handle.’

 

“________.” You can hear the disapproval in Sans’ voice.

 

‘I’ll be fine, honest.’

 

Papyrus looked torn, he wanted to support you but at the same time he knew it would be a bad idea to bring you to school while you were sick. The tallest skeleton let out a sigh.

 

“________ I know you want to go to school so that you can attend your field trip, but I honestly don’t think you should go while you’re sick. Something bad might happen to you and you could also spread your sickness to the other children. Don’t be too sad though, I promise Sans and I will take you to the zoo once you’re better!”

 

You frowned, but it was only a little cold!

 

“Don’t even try to talk your way outta this ______. Today you’re gonna stay in and we’re gonna take of you. I’ll bring you some soup and crackers for you to eat.” Sans carefully picked you up and carried you to your room, despite your silent protests. However, it did feel nice to put all of your weight of him and feeling him gently rub your back. You were almost half asleep by the time the two of you made it to your room. Sans tucked you in and carefully nuzzled your feverish face, being careful because of the cracks in his face. You sleepily nuzzled him back which made him smile.

 

“You have a good nap okay, I’ll be back in a bit with food.”

 

That was the last thing you heard before you fell back asleep.

 

Sans smiled fondly at your sleeping form as he closed the curtains and turned off the lights, going back downstairs in order to eat some breakfast.

 

“Brother…did you think I did the right thing?”

 

“What do you mean Pap?”

 

“I mean…did I do the right thing by making _____ stay home today? I didn’t really give them a chance to let them prove themselves that they were okay.”

 

“Pap, they are sick. They are not okay, they could barely even stand. They would’ve only pushed themselves too hard and maybe even have their sickness get even worse. It’s better that they’re here where we can take care of them.”

 

“You’re right, but I still feel bad that they seemed so unhappy.”

 

“I know, but like you said, we’ll take them to the zoo when they’re feeling better.”

 

“What kind of food should they eat?”

 

“I’m sure some soup and crackers should be fine, just don’t make too much soup. It’d be a crack-tastrophy if they got a tummyache.”

 

“SANS!”

 

“Keep it down bro, you don’t wanna wake up the tyke do you?”

 

“If you don’t stop those puns then I will get sick Sans, now shoo and go tell your boss that you’re not coming into work today lazybones.”  
\---------------------------

 

AU: Horrortale  
Plot: Hunger  
\--------------------------

Honestly it was hard to remember how you got here, you are an orphan who lives on the streets digging through trashcans for food. You would sometimes steal food, but it was only when you were really desperate. You could only stay hungry for so long, you were skin and bones at this point and you can’t go without food for too long. Your taste buds had dulled from the garbage you would eat.

 

One day when you were digging through some trash you heard someone shout at you.

 

“TINY HUMAN STOP DIGGING OUT OF THE TRASHCAN!”

 

The yelling made you jump as you quickly turned away from the voice and ran for your life. You didn’t want any trouble! You were just hungry! Oh god, you hope the person won’t chase after you!

 

“SMALL HUMAN STOP RUNNING!”

 

You didn’t listen to the voice, you hid yourself in a large crowd of people in order to escape, it worked. Your heart was beating rapidly and you were out of breath. You couldn’t afford to rest, you needed to find more food. The only thing you were able to eat from that trashcan was a couple of old, stale fries. You’d try to avoid that home unless you were desperate for food, you didn’t want to run into that person again. Lord knows what would’ve happened if you stayed, maybe they were going to keep you locked up forever, what if they tortured you, what if they stole your organs, what if they kill you? Shaking your head clear from your dark thoughts you made your way around town to find more food.

 

You hadn’t found anything to eat in five days after that, your stomach was rumbling furiously. It was like you could feel what little muscle you had being eaten away from your need for food. You hadn’t been able to steal food since people were keeping too close of an eye on their goods. Hell you had been so desperate that the only water source you had was the public toilet water. You figured that you had no choice but to go back to that one house, you were too hungry to care if the person caught you or not. Besides, you wouldn’t last for much longer anyways so anything bad that they did wouldn’t be for long.

 

Surprisingly you saw a plate of spaghetti next to the trashcan, it had a note attached.

 

‘Dear tiny human,

I do not know when you will get this, but I am sorry that I frightened you. I’m not entirely sure what you were doing digging around in the trashcan, but if you needed food you could have just asked. The Great Papyrus will be more than happy to help you! Just in case if you were hungry, I have left this plate of the finest spaghetti just for you! When you’re done, please put the plate next to the door.

From,  
The Great Papyrus’

 

You were confused, why did this person want to help you? What did they put in the food? Did they put something in the food? Your growling stomach took you out of your thoughts and your mouth watered when you looked back at the food. Against your better judgment, you put the note in your pocket and dug into the spaghetti. You could barely make out the taste but it tasted good, you ate every strand and didn’t even leave any sauce behind. You tummy was now full and happy, while your hands and mouth were quickly cleaned from the lingering sauce. Remembering what the note said, you quietly placed the empty, spotless plate near the door and quickly ran off. If there was something in the food, you didn’t want to hang around there to find out. Still though, why would someone do this for you?

 

It was a routine now, whenever you were desperate for food you would go back to that one place and sure enough there would be food there for you along with a note. Sometimes it would be spaghetti or hotdogs or fries or even a bag of chips. Sometimes even the notes would be different, Papyrus’ notes were kind of scribbly and almost too hard to make out. His brother Sans had more of a lazy and laidback style to it. You still didn’t make coming to this place a habit, you only came there if you absolutely had to.

 

One day, your note was different than usual. Both Sans and Papyrus wrote to you.

 

‘Dear Hungry Human

I can’t help but see that you don’t come around too often. Even though you eat our food, you are still far too skinny human. Sans and I have grown kind of fond of you, leaving some food for you and waiting to see if you came by from the plate near our door. How come you’re so hungry human? Do you parents not feed you? I’m worried for you human, please if you need help then let us know. It’s okay to come to us for help, we want to help you. Please, if you need help then just wait here until one of us comes out to talk to you.

From,  
Papyrus’

 

Have they been watching you eat? The thought unsettles you, but it wasn’t the weirdest thing that would’ve happened to you. You read Sans’ note next.

 

‘Heya Skin&Bones,

Listen, I’m not gonna beat around the bush about this. We’re worried about your health kid. You’re far too skinny, seeing bones on a human isn’t a good thing, especially from a little kid like you. I highly doubt you have parents or any kind of guardian for that matter. Kiddos like you really shouldn’t be living on the streets, trust me I know what’s it’s like to be desperate and hungry. Hell, I’m pretty sure that’s why you even come here, you’re too desperate to turn the food away. If you’re having that hard of a time, then wait right where you are and either my bro or myself will come and help you. No one really deserves to be starving in the streets. You’ll be safe with us, don’t be afraid to ask us for help. In either case, I can’t force you to do anything. Think about it as much as you need to, we’re not going anywhere.

-Sans’

 

You frowned, you still didn’t really understand why they wanted to help you. You’ve been seen by other people before and yet they had done nothing to help you. So why would they want to help you? You were worried that they were going to get the police involved, but if they had wanted the police involved they probably would have called for them a long time ago. You sighed and decided to wait until one of the brothers came to talk to you, hopefully they knew sign language.

 

For some reason, you feel like you were going to be happy with this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know if you would like to see this kind of chapter again at some point. :)


	6. Special Edition 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like the first one so here's round 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken me so long to put up a chapter. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Babybones: *creator unknown*
> 
> Beastfell: www.get-rammed.tumblr.com
> 
> Readerbitty: www.rivetheart.tumblr.com
> 
> Cursetale: www.cursetale.tumblr.com
> 
> Speciesswap: *creator unknown*
> 
> Please support the creators!

AU: Babybones  
Plot: Nap time  
\-------------------------  
Oh dear, it seems like Papyrus is going to be fussy today. It was always a struggle to put your baby brother down for his nap. While your other little brother was already fast asleep in your arms, it was harder to keep Sans awake then to get him to sleep. Then again you didn’t have much to work with since a lot of things were out of your reach. You were still too young to be in your house without any supervision, but with daddy away on business you had no choice. It wasn’t easy taking care of a five year old and a three month old, but you forced yourself to manage. Luckily your father had plenty of books around to help you out, even if you had to use a step latter to get to the books on the medium shelf.

 

Ah ha!

 

That gave you a wonderful idea, you remember that your father had a book on helping children get to sleep. However, it was on the very top shelf and your little step latter just wasn’t going to cut it. You’d have to climb the bookshelves if you were going to make it to the top, you weren’t too heavy. You put your brother in his swing as you went to climb the bookshelf only to find that it was harder than it seemed and it wasn’t so stable when you finally got to the top. The entire thing nearly fell on them, but they managed to quickly get down once they had the book before the entire thing would topple over. It almost woke Sans up and you’re sure that you’d get in trouble later, but for now you’d focus on getting Papyrus to sleep.

 

Chapter 1: Warm milk

 

Well that wasn’t going to work, Papyrus had his milk about ten minutes ago so warm milk was a no go.

 

Chapter 2: Nightlight

 

That wouldn’t work either, his room was covered in glow in the dark stars since it was Sans’ idea. So a nightlight wouldn’t do anything.

 

Chapter 3: Staying with them until they fall asleep

 

Now that one for sure wouldn’t work, Papyrus loved being around people so it would only make him more awake because he’d want to play.

 

Chapter 4: Look under the bed and check the closets for monsters

 

…Moving on.

 

Chapter 5: Sing a lullaby

 

That one sounded like it could actually work…too bad you can’t talk. You’d save that one for dad whenever he comes back home.

 

Chapter 6: Bedtime story

 

Hmmm…that one could actually work, there were a couple of picture books that you could show him until he fell asleep. You picked up one of the children’s books and made your way to Pappy’s nursery until the door to Sans’ room opened to reveal an upset babybones. You gave him a concerned look as he quickly went over to you and made a motion to be picked up, you carefully picked him up and nuzzled your cheek in search of comfort. You nuzzled him back as you made your way back to the family room deciding that it would be better for all of you to have more space. You sat on the couch with Sans on your lap with your arms around his shoulders, the children’s book on his lap, while Papyrus was tucked into the crook of your arm. Your finger tapped at the book in front of Sans, silently asking him to read it. He looked at you for a moment before opening the book and slowly reading it out loud.

 

You smiled as Papyrus eventually fell asleep and now Sans was distracted from whatever had bothered him and slowly falling back to sleep as well. Shutting your eyes you waited for your other brother to go back to dreamland, which wasn’t long as in just a few minutes he fell asleep and the book clattered to the floor. Not wanting to wake the babybones, you pulled a blanket over the three of you and relaxed to join your brothers in slumber.  
\-------------------------

 

AU: Beastfell  
Plot: Everyday Life  
\-----------------------  
You woke up underneath something warm and fluffy, you drowsily opened your eyes to see the bright red of Sans’ sweater. You must’ve fallen asleep on top of him again and since your brother was too lazy to move from his spot, he just zipped you up in his jacket and fell asleep too. Surely Papyrus wasn’t going to be very happy about that if he caught the two of you. You moved to try and find the zipper, but kept still when you heard an annoyed growl coming from the monster. Oops, looks like you accidently woke up your big brother. You shifted to look up at him, his red eye lights looking down at you as he frowned.

 

“Ah, kid. Ya can’t keep still fer too long can ya?”

 

You smiled sheepishly at him, you hadn’t meant to wake him up. His frown softened as his unzipped his jacket to hold you in his arms, he kissed your forehead to let you know he wasn’t mad at you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck affectionately. The monster started to purr as he nuzzled the top of your head in a kiss. Your tummy started to growl and you blushed in embarrassment, you didn’t think you were that hungry. Sans chuckled as you hid your red face in his shoulder, you were so cute when you were embarrassed.

 

“Come on _____, are you really gonna let a tummy gurgle get the better of ya?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Aw, little sib if ya were hungry ya could’ve just said so.”

 

You thumped his shoulder with your head, making him laugh. Keeping hold of his charge, he got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, he might be able to find something simple to eat or else they’d be going to Grillby’s. You didn’t protest when he set you down in your special chair so that you could reach the table, now burying your face in your sweater. You feel him ruffle up your hair on the top of your head to try and get you to look up, it didn’t work.

 

“Come on _____, don’t hide from me or else I’ll make ya come out.”

 

You stubbornly stay in your sweater.

 

You hear your brother chuckle mischievously, you think you’ve made a mistake. Suddenly you feel teeth on your tummy as Sans blew a raspberry on your belly. You silently squeal and quickly get your head out of your sweater, pushing it down to try and cover your belly as you shake with laughter. The big monster growled in victory as he shot you a smug smile. You blew a raspberry at him in response, it was weak since you were catching your breath.

 

“Good, now I can see if I got some grub fer ya.”

 

The skeleton went over to the high pantries to try and look for some quick to eat food, but all he found was spaghetti. So he tried the drawers and only found the same thing, he frowned and rolled his eye lights.

 

“Well, looks like we’re gonna go out for some food. How does a burg and some fries sound?”

 

You nodded your head excitedly, you loved Grillby’s food. He would make smaller sizes just for you.

 

Sans helped you put on your fluffy jacket and lifted you up onto one of his shoulders, it would be easier to keep track of you that way instead of potentially loosing you in the crowd.

 

Smiling to yourself, you kiss the top of your brother’s skull. You love your really big bro.  
\------------------------

 

AU: Readerbitty  
Plot: Learning Surroundings  
\----------------------  
You had been adopted by two skeletal brothers just about a week ago now. Their house was very hard for you to get around in, everything was way out of your reach and they were saving up to get you your own mini house. You kept feeling like you were being a bother when you asked Sans or Papyrus to take you up on the couch or kitchen table or to hand you some clothes. When you tried to do things on your own, it just lead for the brothers asking where you were and getting a bit panicked when they couldn’t find you. Currently you were moping underneath the kitchen table, while Papyrus was cooking. You couldn’t keep asking Sans or Papyrus to carry you everywhere, it was ridiculous. You need to find your own way around. Feeling determined you moved to go and explore every nook and cranny of this house, starting with the downstairs portion.

 

You couldn’t explore the full kitchen just yet, Papyrus was cooking at the moment. So the living room would have to do for now. You looked everywhere that you could fit under. Under the couch only proved to be only slightly dusty since Papyrus kept most of the house sparkling clean, the only room he didn’t clean was his brother’s room. Although you wished Sans would clean just a tiny bit, you had been sucked into the trash tornado more times than you can count. You don’t even want to think about the sock piles all over his floor. You had tried climbing both the couch and the table, but all that got you was a very sore bottom from when you fell down.

 

Next up was climbing the stairs, which proved to be probably the worst idea you’ve ever had. You were only half way up the stairs and you were already sweating and your face was red. You were panting and hadn’t noticed Papyrus calling out for you from the kitchen, you’d reply to him but you were still catching your breath. He was starting to get worried, but you were too tired to keep standing. Maybe exploring without help just wasn’t a good idea, but you wanted to do more on your own. Thankfully Papyrus found you and carefully scooped you up.

 

“Tiny human, why didn’t you answer my call? What were you doing on the steps? Why is your little face all red?”

 

You wheezed and laid down in his hands in response.

 

“Human do you need medical attention?”

 

You shook your head no and finally caught your breath.

 

“No, I’m just really tired. Sorry, for worrying you.”

 

“How did you get up the stairs?”

 

“I might’ve gone exploring on my own and went to climb up all the stairs by myself…”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask me for help?”

 

“I just…wanted to try and do things on my own for once…I didn’t want to keep bothering you guys.”

 

“_____ you’re never a bother to me or my brother, please ask us whenever you need something. We’ll always be happy to help you!”

 

You smiled as you felt a warmth in your chest, you nuzzle your cheek into his palm and bask in Papyrus’ great laughter.  
\---------------------

 

AU: Cursetale  
Plot: Fluff  
\--------------------  
You slowly wake up from a sweet and simple dream, letting out a yawn you nuzzle yourself deeper into your sleeping guardian’s embrace. You slightly opened one of your eyes to gaze at the smaller skeleton sleeping on the other side of the older skeleton. You gently tap in between Newton eyesockets, you’d need you brother’s help to try and get the jump on PT, the bigger skeleton always just knew when someone was trying to trick him or pull a prank on him. It was like he had a sixth sense almost with how precise he was to throw someone’s prank back in their face.

 

Newton stirred and looked at you, wondering why you woke him up while PT was still asleep. It took him a moment before he caught the mischievous glint in your eyes.

 

“_____ no, whatever your thinking of it’ll backfire. Just leave him be and go back to sleep.” Newton whispered and settled back down into PT’s hold.

 

Well then, if he was going to be like that you’d just have to prank him too.

 

You carefully tried to escape your guardian’s hold, only for him to quickly pull you back into the cuddle session. You let out a startled squeak when PT opened one of his eyesockets.

 

“Tryin’ to fool me again, Hề (Jester)?”

 

You laughed in fake innocence and he snorted and nuzzled and kissed your forehead, you smiled happily and gently returned the affection. Newton groaned as he was woken up yet again, thus PT have your brother some affection which quickly soothed the smaller skeleton’s cranky mood.

 

‘Can we go fishing today PT? I wanna catch a little shark for Newt!’

 

“Noooo, we don’t have space to keep it. Let it go free, I already have a shark anyways!” Newton brought out his shark plushie and hugged it close to his chest.

 

The older skeleton chuckled. “We can go fishin as soon as my work is done. In the meantime go get ready fer the day and stay outta trouble. Make sure your fishin pole is all ready to go too.” 

 

You smiled brightly as you got out of the hammock with Newton right behind you, he helped you brush out your hair as you tied your shoes. Your brother could always tame your wild bedhead better than you could, he was more careful with your tangles.

 

Once you were both dressed and ready, you made sure that your fishing pole and equipment were good to go. Newton started to sing you a couple of songs to try and keep you out of trouble as well as pass the time.

 

It took a long time before PT was finished, he got his fishing equipment and led the two of you to the water to fish. Newton was settled in the older monster’s lap and you sat right next to them, after a while of fishing Newton fell asleep. You were too determined to fall asleep, you could wait until something came along. Thinking that your guardian might be getting lonely you leaned against his side.

 

PT’s smile quirked up a bit and he gently rubbed the top of your head, trying to not disturb his other charge. Keeping close to his side, you grinned even as the sun was slowly starting to set.  
\---------------------

 

AU: Speciesswap  
Plot: Danger  
\----------------------  
You stretched as your bones rattled slightly and your magic stirred from waking up. You smile as you can hear pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Papyrus was up early today, you headed downstairs with a yawn to go and greet your brother.

 

Papyrus was tall, but muscular fellow with pale skin and white blonde hair. His sparkling dark green eyes looked over at you and his smile was bright.

 

“Hello little skeleton! Ready to go and greet the day?”

 

“Pft, bro I’m sure they need food for that. Not ta mention I think babybones fits better than little skeleton, lookit those tiny bones.”

 

Your face was bright pink, it was the biggest mistake of your life to tell Sans that baby or children skeleton monsters were called babybones. It was too early in the morning for embarrassment!

 

‘Oh, just go get your coffee Sans!’

 

Your other brother was shorter than Papyrus and he was a bit chubby, his eyes were a beautiful bright blue and his skin was pale. His hair was the same blonde white color as Papyrus’ as well.

 

Sans chuckled at your embarrassment and rubbed the top of your skull.

 

“Well yer not wrong, I do need my coffee.”

 

Your brother went over to get his cup of coffee, Papyrus always made it so that it was ready by time the lazy bones woke up.

 

‘Do we have any place that we need to go to today?’

 

You went over to sit at the table as Papyrus gave you your breakfast, some eggs and toast with some milk for your bones.

 

“Actually we need to make a quick run to the store as we’re running out of milk, I refuse to not help you get the calcium you need for your little bones!”

 

You almost choked on a piece of toast, goodness why did they have to keep talking about your bones. They wouldn’t be so little once you were fully grown!

 

“Hehe, careful bro _____’s burnin’ up a bit. Ya don’t want ‘em to overheat from embarrassment do ya?”

 

“Nonsense! Their skull is an adorable shade of pink, if they were overheating it would be dark red. Now eat up _____.”

 

Papyrus kissed the top of your skull and you turned a darker shade of pink and you were quickly scarfing down your food. You wanted to be done with your embarrassment right now! Once you finished your meal you went to go and get changed until Sans decided he needed to give a good morning kiss as well and gave you a kiss in between your eye sockets. 

 

You heard a knock on the door when you went upstairs, Papyrus said he’ll get it if you heard correctly. You dressed yourself in a black shirt with tiny white stars scattered around and galaxy styled pants with plain black sneakers. You were about to make your way downstairs but something felt off somehow.

 

When you go down the stairs you finally notice what’s wrong, the house was deathly quiet. Usually there was always some banter between your brothers, so why was it quiet? Once you quietly peeked back into the living room, you understood why your brothers were so quiet.

 

There was an intruder in the house with a large kitchen knife in their hands. Your brothers were sitting on the couch with their hands on their knees looking down at their legs. You were panicking on the inside even though you didn’t make a sound.

 

What if the intruder kills or hurts your brothers?

 

You can’t just sit here!

 

You have to do something before they try to hurt someone!

 

Gathering your magic you focused on their soul, it was light blue for patience. Well you were about to change that, you couldn’t manifest any attacks but you could stall for time. You quickly pulled out their soul, they were surprised. Even more so when you turned their soul to a darker shade of blue and they kneeled from how heavy their soul was. Sans quickly moved to call the cops while Papyrus went over to you to make sure you were okay. You weren’t very good with your magic yet and only five minutes passed when you were starting to feel tired, but you had to keep going until the police arrived. Sans said it wouldn’t be long now, but your magic was running too low and you were forced to end your turn.

 

The intruder attacked you quickly.

 

Half of your HP was gone by the time the police arrived and you forcefully ended the encounter. The intruder was arrested and you were quickly given some monster food to heal you back up, it didn’t do much to restore your magic. Thankfully your brothers decided to stay home and stay with you and cuddle as you finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: www.silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my work, please consider donating. :)  
> Buy me a Coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A870MAP


End file.
